El Carnaval de la Familia
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: [AUMAFIA] En la Familia Matsuno hay que asesinar a alguien, obtener un apodo que relate la brutalidad de tu hazaña y bienvenidos seas. "Quien se remite a la ley en contra de su prójimo es un tonto o un cobarde. Quien no puede cuidar de sí mismo sin esa ley es ambos a la vez. Por lo tanto, un hombre herido dirá a su agresor: "Si vivo, te mataré. Si muero, estás perdonado."[Gore C3].
1. Cenizas

**El Carnaval de la Familia**

* * *

 **Autor:**

Tengo mucho tiempo libre que no sé qué hacer con él. Así que me pongo a escribir historias que puedo terminar, ya que una vez regrese al trabajo, actualizaré cada 200 años.

Me entreno a escribir cosas largas... Espero que salga como deseo. Mis capítulos suelen ser muy cortos xD.

Gracias por leer.

 **Aclaraciones:**

AUMafia

Osomatsu "Cenizas" Matsuno, Zona Centro/El Hospital del Oeste, treinta años.

Karamatsu "The Singer" Matsuno, El Embarco en el Norte, veintiséis años.

Choromatsu "El lector" Matsuno, Los Pubs del Este, veintitrés años.

Ichimatsu "El Filoso" Matsuno, El Sur, veinte años.

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, gemelos, dieciocho años.

El Himno de la Familia pertenece a Lamb of God, con el título Omerta.

Las personalidades son una mezcla entre su versión F6 y la normal.

* * *

—La familia es lo más importante— entonaron seis voces como si fuera una sola.

Los hermanos Matsuno se reunían después de dos años de dedicarse a su territorio. Se les reconocía con facilidad por sus rasgos: El cabello oscuro contrastado con lo blanco de su piel. Bastante parecidos, hechos a molde. Excepto por algunas marcas que los volvían únicos:

Osomatsu tenía un corte en el labio, una historia de cantina y un mal amor. Karamatsu era el mejor vestido: el traje azul bien planchado con la camisa negra abrochada hasta el último botón, los zapatos lustrados y sin ningún cabello en la frente, la encarnación de la elegancia, con el detalle de esas gafas ridículas que optó como firma de su porte. Choromatsu no despegaba la vista de los libros, los rumores decían que su fortuna se almacenaba en una gran biblioteca con ejemplares únicos que nadie más podía leer. Ichimatsu vestía de blanco, para admirar la dirección de la sangre al impactar en la tela, debajo usaba una camisa morada llena de arrugas y pelo de gato. Y de último, estaban los gemelos Jyushimatsu y Totty, dos chicos de personalidades tan contrarias, que cuando uno decía hola; otro, ya se despedía.

—¿Saben porque estamos reunidos?— Osomatsu se puso de pie, dejando su escritorio, que con anterioridad, le perteneció a su padre. Bendito despacho, en él aún flotaba la presencia de Matsuzo Matsuno, porque ninguno de los hermanos se atrevió a remodelar la habitación: Las cortinas rojas ondeaban en un gran ventanal que mostraba un patio amplio, el escritorio de cedro tenía la inicial del apellido, las sillas y los sofás tapizados en cuero, la alfombra exportada de algún país del que nadie recordaba su nombre del mismo color, los cuadros de diferentes corrientes artísticas decoraban las paredes, y los libreros rebosantes de libros como de adornos de marfil y cristal. Toda la opulencia se reunía en honor a la familia que llevaba años gobernando la ciudad.

—Oh, buraza, lo sabemos, pero quiero que Ichimatsu lo diga, está muy emocionado— Karamatsu estaba ocupando el sillón más amplio, tenía las piernas separados y los brazos reposando sobre el sofá, era dueño de todo y sus gafas, aunque ridículas, lo certificaban.

Ichimatsu estaba en el fondo del despacho, con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Giró los ojos por las palabras de su hermano y torció la boca. No hablaba mucho, y cuando se volvía parte de la plática era pesimista, sarcastico o negativo; una verdadera duda de cómo fuera a actuar.

—Osomatsu— Choromatsu dejó de leer, dejándolo al libro descansar sobre sus piernas. —Pareces el más emocionado, es mejor que nos digas la noticia. Es lo más correcto por tu cargo.

—Ustedes, sobre todo tú, Choromatsu, nunca dejan que me divierta. Así que lo diré— Osomatsu se recargó en el escritorio y sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos. Aquel gesto hizo que el corte en su labio se notase travieso y orgulloso de existir. —Jyushi y Totty ya son mayores de edad, es hora de que cometan su primer su asesinato— el líder aplaudió.

Jyushimatsu estaba entretenido en echarle azúcar a su café que no le prestó atención a la fanfarria por parte de su líder. Todomatsu temblaba en su sitio, con una sonrisa a punto de romperse por la presión. Pronto serían reconocidos como verdaderos miembros de la familia.

—¿Para esto vine?— Ichimatsu se encaminó a uno de los sofás, pateandole la pierna a Karamatsu para que le diera espacio. Se sentó a su lado, pero hasta el otro extremo, dejándose caer; le costaba vivir.

—¡Te voy a disparar en los testículos, cabrón!— Osomatsu le gritó. —Tranquilos, burazas. Relax, es un momento importante— Karamatsu se cruzó las piernas, disimulando que no le dolió la patada.

—Con esto, obtendrán sus apodos para que los citen de por vida— Choromatsu se acomodó las gafas de lectura, que a diferencia de Karamatsu, le asentaban bastante bien, creándole un estilo único.

—¡A todos les voy a meter bates por el culo!— Jyushimatsu rompió el silencio con su extraña algarabía. —¡Los mataré del gusto!— comentó mostrando sus músculos al puro estilo de un fisicoculturista experimentado.

—No creo que con eso baste— Ichimatsu comentó y se hizo para adelante encorvando la espalda. Que no tuviera abrochado los botones del cuello, mostró una cicatriz cerca de su corazón.

Karamatsu desvió la mirada y su sonrisa disminuyó sin llegar a desaparecer.

—Cada uno de nosotros obtuvo su sobrenombre por lo brutal de sus actos, no porque cause gracia— Choromatsu se levantó de su asiento y colocó el libro en el estante correspondiente. Sus dedos acariciaron algunos lomos, y se detuvo ante una bitácora que lo dejó paralizado. —Osomatsu, ¿cómo obtuviste tu verdadero nombre?— preguntó como si nadie supiera el acontecimiento, que hasta la fecha se seguía comentando cada vez que la familia Matsuno se citaba.

Los gemelos detuvieron su respiración, sólo entre ellos se dirigían por el nombre dado el día de su bautismo. Frente al resto de las familias, se hablaban con el sobrenombre; la insignia de máximo respeto para los Matsuno.

—El día de mi cumpleaños ...

—¡Stop, buraza! — Karamatsu se peinó el cabello— ¡los relatos de vida se comentan con algunos aperitivos!— dijo con tanta seriedad, que sus hermanos lo observaron sin saber qué decir.

—Dueles, Karamatsu... Por favor, no me mires— Ichimatsu cerró los ojos. —Pero estoy de acuerdo... Tengo hambre. Voy por mi gato— se levantó y salió del despacho como si nada.

Choromatsu se tapó los ojos con la palma, negó un par de veces y murmuró algo acerca de tenerle paciencia a sus hermanos.

—¡A los dos les voy a disparar en los testículos!— Osomatsu continuó con su griterío.

—Puedo sentir tu love, cada vez que me amenazas de esa forma— Karamatsu señaló a Oso y parándose en la puerta, le ordenó a una de las sirvientas que trajeran algo de comer. Luego, se acercó al bar que tenían a su disposición y comenzó a servir whisky, a cada hermano le entregó un vaso.

Ichimatsu regresó con un negro que le faltaba una oreja y ocupó el mismo lugar.

—¿Ya puedo seguir o van a estar interrumpiendo?— Osomatsu barrió a sus hermanos con la mirada. Estaban silenciosos, ya era hora que lo dejasen hablar. —El día de mi cumpleaños quemé a un hombre.

Todomatsu conocía la historia por medio de rumores. Tenían prohibido escuchar el relato hasta que fueran mayores de edad, para que todos los detalles fueran revelados. Sintió pena por su hermano, que cuatro años después, tuvo que confesarlo a solas con Karamatsu. A los demás le resultó más fácil, no iban a solas a enfrentar su última prueba. Y él, tenía a Jyushimatsu.

—¡Brocheta de hombre! ¡Escuché el cuento! ¡El hombre ardió como si fuera una brocheta!— Jyushimatsu se tiró en el sofá, quedando en medio de Karamatsu e Ichi, moviéndose de un lado para otro, provocando que sus hermanos derramaran el alcohol en sus ropas y parte de la alfombra.

—Tranquilo, Jyushimatsu— Ichimatsu soltó a su gato y sostuvo a su hermano del hombro. Jyushimatsu dejó de moverse y se amodorró en los brazos de quién podía controlarlo.

—Y-Yo quiero seguir escuchando, Osomatsu nii-san— Todomatsu estaba nervioso por su gran paso, que no podía actuar con dulzura.

Osomatsu se empinó el vaso, después la botella, consumiéndose más de la mitad de su contenido, algo exasperado que no lo respetasen como su cabecilla y hermano mayor Sólo Choromatsu parecía respetarlo. No, lo ignoraba con ayuda de la literatura. Debió quemar a sus hermanos ¡Qué buena idea! De paso, se quedaría con su territorio y dinero.

—¿El día de tu cumpleaños?— Choromatsu le arrebató la botella y lo obligó a seguir hablando.

Osomatsu le sacó la lengua. Cuanta madurez por parte del jefe de los Matsuno. Sus enemigos temblarían por su acto infantil. —El día de mi cumpleaños quemé a un hombre... — el tono cambió a uno serio y enfocó la visión a sus hermanos. Hubo click, una unión entre los que ya eran asesinos; no era una prueba fácil, tenían que competir entre ellos para mejorar las muertes. Era el Carnaval de la Familia Matsuno.

Apenas cumplía dieciocho años y tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre. Aquella labor se realizaba sin consejos y sin ninguna clase de ayuda, aunque Matsuzo estuviera presente en toda la prueba para observar el desenvolvimiento de su hijo.

A Osomatsu le picaba la nuca y las manos le sudaban de la emoción como si estuviera apostando en el hipódromo o gastandose el dinero del mes en el pachinko. Se podía dar todos los lujos que quisiera, no le faltaba el dinero y pronto, tendría a su disposición parte de la fortuna para hacer lo que quisiera. Sólo tenía que matar a un hombre y demostrarle a sus enemigos que era digno representante de su clan.

¿Y a qué desgraciado tenía que elegir para grabarse la insignia de la Familia en el corazón? No era escoger a un simple hombre de los millones que existen. Necesitaba a uno que perjudicase a los suyos, matarlo con crueldad y recibir un nombre al que le temieran hasta el día de su muerte.

Por cuenta propia, Osomatsu investigó a cierto hombre, un pederasta que manchaba el territorio del centro, donde su padre regía con mano dura. El centro tenía que ser libre, sin ninguna clase de suciedad para que el brillo de la Familia sobresaliera entre un alrededor mugroso regido por cuatro puntos cardinales bien organizados: El Embarco en el Norte, para recibir los cargamentos decomisados en la aduana y la entrada de armas. El Sur, la zona de ferrocarriles, la entrada a prostitutas, ustedes me preguntarán si Osomatsu no se debatía entre la doble moral al perseguir un pederasta, no es igual: esas mujeres conocen su trabajo y cuando su deuda se salda, pueden largarse cuando quieran. Mientras que los niños son elegidos meticulosamente, y terminan en alguna pantalla siendo violados, algunos hasta han muerto antes de que su captor se satisfaga. Los pubs del este, donde las drogas circulan en cócteles multicolor a estilo y buen precio. El Hospital del Oeste, zona de abortos y recetas ilegales que pueden ser parte de la promoción por ser un cliente espléndido de la familia. Un negocio redondo que parece no tener un hueco: Armas-Prostitutas-Drogas-Abortos. Nadie escapa, todos se mantienen girando alrededor de la zona centro, mientras el líder los observa desde su mullido sofá, en espera de proclamar alguna ejecución y ser quien acciona el gatillo.

"Quien se remite a la ley en contra de su prójimo es un tonto o un cobarde.

Quien no puede cuidar de sí mismo sin esa ley es ambos a la vez.

Por lo tanto, un hombre herido dirá a su agresor:

"Si vivo, te mataré. Si muero, estás perdonado."

Esa es la regla del honor."

Osomatsu leyó el pacto de la Familia frente a los capos y el Don de la familia, su padre, Matsuzo Matsuno. Quedaba inaugurado su ritual y antes de que acabase el día, alguien tenía que aparecer muerto.

El chico se puso sus mejores ropas, asombrando a los presentes con su presencia de posible sucesor: El traje negro de corte recto, con una corbata roja, y el sombrero al estilo pachuco. Osomatsu pasó por un análisis completo a la vista de los ancianos: ¿dónde estaban las armas? ¿cómo se defendería? Ese niño tenía el deber de superar a su padre que le disparó a quemarropa a un juez en sitios que no le causasen la muerte, para dejarlo morir desangrado, a paso tortuoso. Osomatsu, tus armas. Osomatsu, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Nadie del consejo podía meterse, era riesgo de quien se enfrentaba a la prueba. Si moría, en su destino estaba que no era apto para tal privilegio. Su nombre sería borrado de los archivos. Nadie le lloraría y no tendría funeral: su importancia equivaldría a cero.

El pederasta se llamaba Tougou y vivía en un motel de la Zona Centro. Atraía a los niños con regalos y una actitud divertida, fuera de lo común para un adulto. Una fachada manipulada para que los niños confiaran en él. Ningún adulto saca la lengua o se ríe demasiado alto: "es como yo" pensaban los chiquillos al sentirse en confianza con él.

Osomatsu conocía sus crímenes: Tougou acechaba a los niños que veía desprotegidos, grabandolos a escondidas y luego trepaba el material a un catálogo en línea para que sus compradores eligieran al pequeño que más les apeteciera. La página pasaba por un álbum de bellos momentos con niños compitiendo en los columpios por el salto más largo; niños con las caras cubiertas de lodo; niños corriendo por una cancha, pasándose el balón entre risas y grandes insultos como: "¡No seas tonto!"; niños jugando a la fiesta del té, niños en alguna banca tomando un jugo. Niños con precio en cada una de sus mejillas...

Días soleados.

Días de lluvias.

Días con viento.

Días donde algún chico no regresaba a casa.

Osomatsu llegó al motel al anochecer y no se asombró de estado del lugar: pequeñas habitaciones enfiladas del uno al quince, con una caseta dispuesta para quien provisionaba las llaves. El estacionamiento estaba manchado de aceite, por las chatarras que manejaban los asiduos al motel. El color de hospital ochentero en las paredes, las puertas blancas con números dorados, o sin ellos, el olor a detergente líquido combinado con alcohol. El criminal gritaba: "Encuentrame, Osomatsu, vivo en un lugar que me delata como un enfermo".

Tougou lo recibía en la entrada de su habitación, con ese porte de señor de buena clase y ropas bien planchadas, los patrones de cuadros, desentonaba demasiado con su refugio. Hablaba con un hombre que se notaba nervioso, mirando a todas direcciones mientras le daba dinero. Tougou, maldito, no usaba cuentas bancarias, todo el dinero lo tenía oculto en algún lado. Osomatsu apretó los labios y sus puños crujieron por la tensión que se formó en sus falanges.

—¡Oiga! ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Tougou?— Osomatsu se acercó corriendo al hombre, para él no fue difícil sonreír como si la vida fuera algo trivial.

Por su apariencia atrajo la atención del Pederasta. Osomatsu estaba en ese limbo de edad donde no sé sabe si es un adulto o un niño, sus facciones aún eran inocentes y lo esbelto de su cuerpo lo catalogaba como alguien joven, que sonriera sin tapujos lo envolvía en una edad cercana a los quince. Tougou se enamoró de su juventud , cayó ante lo desconocido de su edad. Fue presa de su misma caza, se le llenó el pecho de amor como si albergara un torrente de buenos sentimientos.

—Estás hablando con él— respondió el hombre con una sonrisa grata. No podía disimular su arranque de emoción. Un casi niño se le acercaba y preguntaba por él. La adrenalina invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo, y que pronunciase su nombre fue el sazón para que no olvidase jamás la cara del joven. Un primer amor que le reprimía el esfuerzo por respirar que se vio obligado a absorber aire por la boca. El mundo podría acabarse en ese mismo instante y no le importaría; él ya se encontraba en su propio paraíso terrenal.

—Fue fácil de encontrar— Osomatsu aseguró con una sonrisa y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, mostrando su despreocupación.

El celular del adulto sonó, pero Tougou no parecía escuchar la vibración del aparato como el tono típico de un teléfono antiguo. Estaba perplejo en el chico, estudiaba cada detalle, ¿en cuánto se subastará? ¿sería virgen? Su sonrisa perdía los buenos principios para transformarse en el hito de perversión: aparecieron los dientes blancos y la lengua húmeda en el éxtasis de llevárselo a la cama y probar lo delgado de sus muñecas y el largo de sus dedos...

—Viejo, su teléfono no deja de sonar— el chico se mantuvo con esa mirada curiosa. Osomatsu debía felicitarse, era como retroceder en el tiempo y ponerse de molestoso con papá. Ser un niño era lo mejor. Ahora tenía que ser responsable y en muchas ocasiones se quejaba de lo feo que era crecer.

Tougou se disculpó con una sonrisa llena de pena por su descuido y en lugar de responder a la llamada, colgó. Todo él se fijaba en Osomatsu. —¿Por qué no pasas?— dijo cediéndole el paso a su habitación.

Osomatsu asomó el rostro al interior, sonreía y se mostraba complacido ¡su plan se efectuaba! No tuvo que ser como su padre que planeó su asesinato por meses para que todo saliera a su modo. Él no tenía idea de que iba a hacer, su único movimiento fue poner su atención en una víctima que manchase el nombre de los Matsuno y estuviera de estorbo dentro del territorio. Pero un plan de como matarlo, tenía que llegarle de una vez, o lo sacrificarían por su falta de iniciativa.

—Si me va a dar dinero, entro las veces que quiera— Osomatsu estiró la mano y movió los dedos para que le depositasen una buena pasta. Un dinerito extra siempre era bien aceptado.

Tougou lo tomó de la mano, no había dinero de respuesta, sino un apretón que hizo estremecer al más joven. Ese hombre no era un simple viejo, tenía fuerza y lo confirmó cuando lo jaló al interior de una habitación. La cama sin hacer con el computador encima, latas de cerveza reposando en una alfombra roída y envases de sopas instantáneas en algún rincón donde pululaban las cucarachas. Un hedor hizo que Osomatsu se cubriera la nariz, y le provocase ganas de vomitar. No supo si era mierda o algún muerto, sólo que el aroma le atrofiaba el olfato.

El pederasta tomó sus precauciones al cerrar la puerta con varios seguros para que el chico tardase en escapar, si es que ocurría, tenía sus métodos para mantenerlos consigo hasta que se fastidiase de su presencia o fueran suficientemente grandes para perder su encanto e ingenuidad.

—Niño, desnudate— Tougou lo amenazó con un cuchillo.

Osomatsu no flaqueó por la presencia del arma. Sus emociones estaban descompuestas por causa y deseo de su padre. Recordó su cumpleaños número trece, su regalo fue escoger a la prostituta que más le gustase para "convertirse en un hombre". Eligió a la mujer con las tetas más grandes. La erección le duró bastante, sentía la presión de sus testículos a punto de explotar con sólo ver a la puta contonearle las caderas. Estaba en el éxtasis y a punto de la masturbación, cuando se escuchó un grito en la habitación de al lado. Una de las putas lloraba y pedía que ya no la golpeasen. Cuando salió a ver qué ocurría, su padre limpiaba la navaja en las ropas de un hombre que yacía muerto, llenando el piso con su sangre. La mancha se amplió y tocó sus pies descalzos. Desde ese instante, supo que el verdadero terror era el líder de familia.

—¿Y si no quiero?— Osomatsu estiró el dedo para sentir la calidad del filo.

A Tougou se le marcó la dureza de su miembro. La rebeldía del chico era lo que necesitaba en su vida. Jugaría a castigarlo, lo mandaría al rincón y se lo follaría para escuchar su llanto. Si, lo postraría contra la cama, le alzaría el trasero y le metería los dedos para hurgar en sus entrañas.

—Tendré que castigarte— dijo el hombre y blandió el cuchillo para rozarle una mejilla. Sólo tenía que asustarlo, como lo hizo con aquel chico de doce años: "Mataré a tu familia, si dices algo".

Oso tuvo buenos reflejos, capturó a Tougou por la muñeca, torciéndosela para que soltara el cuchillo, antes que cayera al suelo lo atrapó con la otra mano. Con el antebrazo empujó al hombre que no se recuperaba de su defensa y le clavó una mano a la pared con su propia arma. Osomatsu sonrió ante sus gritos, ¿cuántos niños estuvieron en su lugar suplicando por piedad? Era una cantidad que no deseó conocer.

—Papá me enseñó a pelear y a usar armas. No era responsable con los horarios y hago todo lo posible para no salir a correr a las cinco de la mañana— Osomatsu hundió más el filo, la piel se fue abriendo, mostrando parte del tejido y a las venas romperse por el paso del arma. La sangre recorrió el antebrazo y en la intercepción del codo, las gotas cayeron al piso.

Tougou apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor y trató de zafarse de la pared.

—Si te salvas, esa mano ya no te va a servir. Tendrás que jalartela con la izquierda— Osomatsu miró a sus alrededores, buscando con que rematar a ese sujeto.

Se le ocurrió enterrarlo entre tanta basura y observar como se lo comen las cucarachas. Mala idea, los insectos no se merecían el crédito por su hazaña y no le iba a limpiar el cuarto con tal de asesinarlo. Para aclararse las ideas sacó una caja arrugada de cigarros con un encendedor adentro. La respuesta apareció entre sus ojos y sonrió como un imbécil.

Osomatsu abrió los cajones y revolvió la ropa, encontrándose con una botella de whisky y un desodorante en aerosol. Sería una travesura de niños, como incendiar el árbol de navidad o reventar petardos cerca de la abuela. Se vengaría en nombre de todos con los que jugó a maltratarlos. Oso destapó la botella, conteniéndose a no beber nada y empapó al hombre por los cabellos.

—¡Detente, maldito bastardo!— Tougou gritó y se armó de coraje para quitarse el cuchillo de la mano. —¡Te voy a matar!

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, vale— Osomatsu le sonrió y apuntó el aerosol en dirección a Tougou.

La llama del encendedor se hizo más grande cuando el líquido rozó con ella y el humo negro se mantuvo flotando en la habitación por su reducido espacio. El hombre gritó y se estrelló en la pared para apagar la candela que le consumía el cuerpo.

Osomatsu volvió a crear fuego para teñir de calor la espalda del hombre. Disfrutaba de su dolor y de sus súplicas para que alguien lo ayudase. La ropa se le fue derritiendo con todo y piel, los músculos asomaron lisos y chispeantes cuando la grasa del cuerpo aparecía. El olor a quemado compitió con la peste. Osomatsu logró abrir la puerta y tosió por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Matsuzo estaba parado en la entrada, atontado por los gritos de la antorcha humana que se revolcaba por todo el cuartucho del motel. El fuego se acrecentaba por el baile ardiente del humano que rebotaba en la cama. Las cortinas se prendieron, ennegreciendo las ventanas que llevaban años sin abrirse.

La gente de las demás habitaciones salió a presenciar el fuego, arremolinándose frente al cuarto que se incendiaba. Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a los bomberos. Las sirenas de la policía sonaron pocos minutos después.

Osomatsu miraba su acto con asombro. No se creía que él fue el causante de un espectáculo contaminado en morbo.

—Vámonos, sólo puedo comprar a los forenses y a la policía cuando no ve a alguien de la familia en el lugar de los hechos— Matsuzo tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo guió al auto.

—Papá, maté a un hombre— Osomatsu miraba hacía atrás, asombrado que las personas hicieran lo posible para salvar a un ser tan enfermo.

—Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso por cómo lo hiciste.

—Buraza, cada vez que cuentas tu historia, me llega al corazón. My feelings— Karamatsu aplaudió y se puso de pie para ovacionar a la "Gorda" como si estuviera en la ópera.

—¿No tuviste miedo?— Todomatsu tenía los vellos erizados y aún le faltaba escuchar tres historias más. ¿Qué tan perversas tuvieron que ser para superar a Osomatsu?

—¡Brocheta humana con sabor a desodorante! ¡BLOQUEO, BLOQUEO, BLOQUEO!— Jyushimatsu se subió a la mesa e imitó al hombre del comercial.

Ichimatsu lo bajó jalandolo de la camisa.

—Ahora, me toca a mi contar mi historia. El relato que les cambiará la percepción de la vida— Karamatsu le guiñó el ojo a Totty —Vas a llorar del sentimiento, my baby.

—Que asco... — Ichimatsu torció la boca.

—Se trata de que Todomatsu y Jyushi asesinen a alguien, no que se suiciden con lo que nos vas a contar— Osomatsu se echó a reír.


	2. My Song

**Autor:**

Se me olvida actualizar por culpa de Pokémon Go xD.

.

.

.

La canción: Go Gentle de Robbie Williams.

.

.

El formato de este fic se basó en "Criminal" de Lavenus6.

* * *

 **Capítulo II:**

 **My Song**

* * *

Karamatsu esperó cuatro años para escuchar la historia de su hermano mayor. El chico irradiaba una sonrisa enorme y toda su energía por cumplir con el ritual de cumpleaños, le picaba desde los nudillos hasta la hebra más delgada de su cabello. No pudo desayunar sin emocionarse, su imaginación trabajaba con demasiada pretensión debido a su posible nombre: "El Rey", "El Sonriente", "El Talentoso", "Honey" y otros motes que se le amontonaban en la cabeza.

La vanidad le atacó al momento de elegir su " _outfit_ " para tan venerable ocasión. Fue cuando acudió a su armario, un mueble firme de madera que llevaba varias generaciones en la familia, y antes de ser suyo, perteneció a su madre, Madame Matsuyo, flor y guadaña con doble filo; al ser que le depositaba toda su admiración. Al abrir el armario, se encontró con un mundo distante al que su educación le mandaba: abrigos, trajes, zapatos, corbatas, camisas, chalecos, todos de colores y marcas tan distintas que no tuvo idea de cuanto valor monetario encontraría en tela y piel. Sin enbargo, no se concentró en la pila de prendas de fabricación exclusiva, corrió algunas ropas y sacó una caja negra con la "M" del apellido grabado en letras doradas. Karamatsu la llevó a su cama tendida con sábanas de estampado de chita y abrió el contenido. Quitó el papel que cubría a las prendas, las desdobló y sonrió de lado. Su " _outfit_ " sería algo de lo más " _vintage_ " firmado con el estilo de su peculiar madre.

Karamatsu se presentó ante el consejo y asombró a todos en la sala. Osomatsu se atragantó con la bebida, y Matsuzo se puso de pie cuando su segundo hijo llegó a la sala. Se hizo silencio en el recinto. Karamatsu no tenía las gafas, ni el azul que representaba su individualidad, ni nada que brillase sobre él. La austeridad lo vestía y lo proclamaba como el más atractivo de los hermanos hasta el momento; al resto aún le faltaba crecer y explorar su propia belleza.

—¡Hello, my friends!— Karamatsu hizo una reverencia y se acomodó el sombrero diseñado al estilo Pachuco. Su vestir lo remontaba a la época de la escases de oliva y alcohol. Un hombre joven de los años veinte, con cinismo de besar enfermeras y recibir una bofetada por sus actos. Los zapatos de charol, el pantalón de corte recto que dejaba ver un poco los calcetines, la camisa blanca, el chaleco oscuro y la corbata perfectamente alineada. Matsuyo abrazaría a su hijo por aceptar su ofrenda; no como Osomatsu que ocupó sus propias reglas y no le cumplió su única petición antes de morir.

Osomatsu se paró a un lado de su hermano, ya tenía veintidos años, y por su forma tan conveniente de pensar, se convirtió en el dueño del Hospital en el Oeste al año de su primer asesinato.—Yo me encargo de observar los movimientos de Kus... Karamatsu— dijo al abrazar a su hermano por los hombros.

—El juramento, entonces— ordenó Matsuzo desde el centro de la mesa del Consejo. En ese instante dejaba de ser su padre y se volvía un juez. "Hoy alguien tenía que morir".

Los hermanos recitaron a todo pulmón el himno de la familia y salieron a cumplir con el Carnaval. Ya tenían la ropa, el plan, los pensamientos y mejor aún: la decisión para terminar con una vida.

* * *

—Karamatsu temblaba en la puerta de la mansión... Lo vi...— Ichimatsu interrumpió la plática y se recostó en el sofá, tapándose la cara con un almohadón. El gato negro sin una oreja, se trepó en su pecho y empezó a ronronear.

—¿En serio, Ichimatsu nii-san? Suelo temblar como spaguetti cuando veo a la vecina de al lado— Jyushimatsu apoyó los codos en el estomago de Ichimatsu, dejándolo sin aire. El gato ni se inmutó.

—Ne, Jyushi, no tenemos ninguna vecina. Es vecino, serás tonto— Totty se empezó a reír.

—Mi historia ¡El relato de my life! ¡My feelings!

—En efecto, es vecino— Choromatsu se acomodó las gafas.

—¿V-vecino?— Osomatsu escupió su bebida.

—¿B-Burazas?

—¿Acaso hiciste algo con el vecino, Osomatsu?— Choromatsu lo observó con detenimiento.

—E-Eh, nada, nada...— Osomatsu se rascó la mejilla y se rió sin saber que más decir.

—¡No importa! ¡Me gusta el vecino! ¿Qué flores le gustarán? A mí me gustan con sal y pimienta— Jyushimatsu se quedó pensativo.

—Ah, sí. La historia de Karamatsu— Osomatsu tosió e hizo que sus hermanos siguieran prestándole atención al "Doloroso Matsuno" como preferían llamarlo.

* * *

En el trayecto a Los Pubs del Este; Osomatsu contó su historia. Eso los unió más como familia y futuros líderes del territorio. Los rumores solían exagerar y todas las versiones que se esparcían volvían menos humano a Osomatsu. Pero hubo algo en aquella historia que lo confirmó de todos modos: el incendiar por impulso a un ser viviente. Karamatsu no pensó en los crímenes de Tougou, sino, en el valor de su alma y en la creencia de que nadie tiene derecho de arrebatar una vida. Se guardó aquel comentario, ya que pronto sería parte de la fila de asesinos, y en su interior, lo ansiaba con urgencia.

—¿Que encontraste en los Pubs?— Osomatsu preguntó por curiosidad.

—El amor— contestó Karamatsu al peinarse el flequillo que la misma velocidad del auto revolvía.

Los Pubs del Este son un conjunto de cordilleras de vicio y ojos vendados. Burdeles dispuestos entre bares para ejecutivos y restaurantes que ensalzaban la alta alcurnia de los delincuentes de cuello blanco. Había un pacto tramitado por parte de la familia Matsuno: nadie tiene derecho para sus negocios sucios dentro de los territorios o en locales pertenecientes al clan. La clave de su total gobierno.

—¡Suerte, Karamatsu!— Osomatsu estacionó el auto y de una patada sacó a su hermano. Su pie quedó marcado en la espalda.

Karamatsu no hizo nada por limpiarse dicha huella, tenía que avanzar directo a su cometido. Decidió actuar diferente; sin entrar al prostíbulo principal y armar una bienvenida que le acelerara el corazón. Tenía que disimular, hacer que nadie sospeche que estaba en escena, por ahora. Jugaría al policía que acecha al ladrón ¡Good Job, Karamatsu! Ese era el camino correcto y su víctima ya estaba fichada. Entró por la puerta trasera del pub, con el sombrero cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y avanzó a paso rápido para que nadie lo observara. Para el sitio era más común correr que andar lento, por la clase de gente que pululaba los alrededores minados de humo de cigarro, opio o incienso para conservar el miticismo. Además, sus ropas lo hacían pasar por otra persona: un banquero, el hijo de algún empresario o un hombre que quiso probar suerte y conseguir el amor verdadero.

Karamatsu avanzó al tercer piso del pub, a la oficina de la Madame, que por regla general, no prestaba ningún servicio sexual a los clientes. Se volvía una ejecutiva y hacía llegar todas las necesidades de sus chicas al alto mando. Era normal que contase con su oficina, alejada de las habitaciones, donde los gemidos no llegan y se puede mantener la privacidad del cliente, respetando sus bajos instintos.

—Felicidades, Karamatsu. Ya eres todo un adulto.

La voz le detuvo el paso cuando abrió la puerta, quedándose con un pie dentro y otro en el pasillo, con los ojos bien puestos en el largo cabello negro que le recordaba a las madrugadas.

—¿Cómo sa..?—

—Eres el único que entra sin avisar— una mujer de ropas negras y elegantes jugó con un mechón de su cabello, para seguir recorriendo con la vista los papeles que flotaban en su escritorio.

* * *

—Ichiko tenía buenas tetas— Osomatsu interrumpió la historia.

—¿En serio?— Jyushimatsu se palpó los pectorales debajo de la camisa.

—Sí, acá tengo una foto, mira— Osomatsu le pasó el celular.

—¡Oooaaaaah! Es como ir a la Luna... De tan redondas que las tiene... Me la deja tiesa— Jyushi se pegó la pantalla del móvil a la cara.

Choromatsu tosió y los hermanos guardaron silencio.

—Kusomatsu, tu historia me aburre— Ichimatsu le dio la espalda a todos al acomodarse en el sofá como si fuera a echarse a dormir.

* * *

—¿Puedo poner algo de música? Hay que encender el ambiente y quiero festejar contigo— comentó Karamatsu y presionó "play" en el estereo del despacho.

Ichiko se encogió de hombros y se levantó a servir las bebidas. Se agachó a abrir la cómoda y buscó los vasos de cristal cortado, eran tan trasparentes que cuando se vertía líquido en ellos, era como si flotara en las manos de quien se lo va a beber.

La elegancia contaminaba el espacio de la Madame, con el piso de madera pulida y el aroma a flores húmedas, las cortinas de terciopelo que nunca se abrían y la luz tenue que invocaba a la sensualidad. Karamatsu bajó la mirada, rodeando las curvas de la dama y la abrazó por debajo de los senos, apretandola hacía él: para que se quede a su lado hasta que su eternidad diga lo contrario.

—Compuse una canción para ti.

—Ajá.

—Te la cantaré...

—No es ninguna canción que hayas compuesto. Ya sé a cuál te refieres— Ichiko sirvió el whisky y le subió el volumen al máximo a la radio, cuando encontró la canción de Karamatsu. El incio de la tonada le erizó la piel, pero para una mujer de su estilo, se mantuvo serena, con los ojos penetrando su soledad.

 _You're going to meet some strangers_  
 _Welcome to the zoo_  
 _Bitter disappointments_  
 _Except for one or two_  
 _Some of them are angry_  
 _Some of them are mean_  
 _Most of them are twisted_  
 _Few of them are clean._

El amor no terminaba aún, lo tenían en cuenta cuando prefirieron besarse en lugar de beber. Karamatsu la tomó de las muñecas y la puso boca arriba sobre el escritorio. La mujer no se resistió, se acomodó el cabello donde el verdadero olor a flores húmedas pertenecía —Este fue el trato... — dijo con voz cansada.

—En efecto, my love— respondió Karamatsu al besarle el cuello.

Las paredes soltaron la historia que ellos no podían expresar, se ocupaban en tocar sus cuerpos y decirle adiós a la decencia. Las paredes tenían conocimiento de que se amaban desde hace dos años, cuando Karamatsu a sus dieciseis años, llegó por cuenta propia al prostíbulo y se encontró con Ichiko, nueve años mayor, que le enseñó a satisfacer a una mujer.

La lujuría se convirtió en un amor que no iba a durar para siempre.

"Ichiko, sé lo que haces."

"No me arrepiento."

"Entonces, para mi próximo cumpleaños, tendré que matarte."

"Sé elegante y ve con dulzura."

"Go gentle..."

Los gemidos no se escuchaban en la habitación, sólo el eco de la melodía chocando contra la pared, removiendo el empapelado, sacando todos los secretos: la primera vez sin ningún beso, la confesión de lo que siente uno por el otro, el amarse por debajo del escritorio, besarse como si desde el principio del tiempo compartieran sus labios. Beber hasta caer ebrios y andar desnudos por los pasillos.

Ichiko, la puta de Karamatsu.

Ichiko, a quien convirtieron en madame para que sólo estuviera al alcance del segundo hijo de la Familia.

Ichiko, la traición de cabellos largos.

Ichiko, la esposa oculta ante los ojos de Dios.

 _Now when you go dancing with young men down at the disco_  
 _Just keep it simple_  
 _You don't have to kiss though._

La música rebotaba en las sienes de la madame, y sus uñas se aferraronn a la espalda del matón. Entre ellos se fue perdiendo la conexión que antes los unía, pero el amor parecía filtrarse en sus poros.

Karamatsu le besó los senos y rodeó con la lengua las aureolas rosadas que se erectaban por cada caricia, sólo tuvo que bajar el escote del vestido para aprovechar de su voluptuosidad. No se escuchaban los gemidos, no se escuchaban las palpitaciones del corazón, no se escuchaban los pensamientos, no sé escuchaba ni el sollozo que se mantiene enterrado en lo memoria.

Ichiko se muerde los labios y su espalda se arquea sobre el escritorio. Por inercia abre las piernas y siente como su interior se humedece por las confesiones que Karamatsu le hace al oído: —Pudiste mentir y yo te hubiera creído.

Ichiko no le retira la mirada, decide enfrentar sus errores al sostener por el mentón al chico. Le delinea la barbilla, en dos años sus rasgos han aumentado su virilidad. Nota la composición gruesa de sus labios, la manzana de Adán que vibra por cada palabra y la profundidad de sus ojos que no están acostumbrados a llorar. Karamatsu, el dulce mafioso de gafas ridículas y comentarios terribles. El chico al cual le entregó su corazón dentro de un frasco.

 _Don't waste time with the idiots_  
 _That think that they're heroes_  
 _They will betray you_  
 _Stick with us, weirdos._

—Ichiko... I love you... Ichiko... I need you... Ichiko... tengo que hacerlo— Karamatsu se dirige a sus piernas y le alza la falda, perdiendo todo el juicio con sus medias de red y su falta de ropa interior.

Una injusticia para el alma y una pésima despedida como amantes.

La canción se pierde, pero hay otras melodías que flotan en el aire. Los labios del muchacho rozan los muslos de su compañera y aspiran el olor de sus jugos que incitan al acto sexual. No hay quien se desespere dentro de la habitación, la maestra es paciente en los avances de su alumno que sólo con ella pone en práctica sus conocimientos amatorios. La lengua humedece la piel de Ichiko y suspira con los ojos cerrados, mientras que sus manos se aferran a la tela de su escote; le sirve para tranquilizar sus ansias y sentir como el pecho le vibra por la excitación. Karamatsu roza el clítoris en un beso. Ichiko gira el cuello, retorciéndose ante la perdida de su realidad. Karamatsu no pregunta y la penetra con la lengua, sujetándola de las piernas para que se mantenga en la misma posición. Se degusta con el sabor de su sexo y la lame como si entre sus pliegues de piel existiera el néctar más dulce. Los gemidos parecen ser parte del coro de alguna canción y el whisky que estuvieron a punto de beber se derrama cuando Karamatsu limpia por completo el mueble para hacer más espacio para ellos. Su erección es notoria, y sus ganas por penetrar a Ichiko son más grandes todavía. La madame es toda una experta y se sienta para atender a su esposo de título. Lo retira de su sexo y cuando este obedece, sus manos acarician la dureza dentro del pantalón. Le sonríe con suavidad y le baja el cierre.

—Conoces el ritual...— pronuncia Ichiko y se pasa un mechón de su larga cabellera por detrás de la oreja.

Karamatsu quiere sonreír pero su misión no le deja. Se mantiene serio y eso a Ichiko le hace bajar el rostro. El vínculo se rompe, pero el amor aún se percibe.

—Non, non, non. Hoy sin ritual— Karamatsu no le pintará los labios de rojo para que le llenen el vientre de besos. No será pertenencia de la madame principal de los Pubs del Este. Será un cliente más, un pobre desgraciado que busca algo de sexo.

Ichiko se comporta como la puta que es al asentir. Comprende su lugar y su estatus, no es nada en comparación de un posible líder de Familia. Se pone de pie sobre el escritorio y se suelta el vestido que le resbala por su cuerpo delgado, presumiendo sus angostas caderas y la redondez de sus senos orgullosos de su perfección.

 _For all your days and nights_  
 _I'm going to be there_  
 _I'm going to be there, yes I will_  
 _Go gentle through your life_  
 _If you want me I'll be there_  
 _When you need me I'll be there for you._

Karamatsu la idolotra con una simple observación que va desde sus pies con los tacones puestos hasta lo luminoso de su coronilla oscura. Podría ponerse de rodillas y dedicarle alguna otra canción; ser el típico idiota que la ama sin soltura. "Oh, Ichiko-chan, ¿te acuerdas de las rosas de la otra vez? Las espinas son como tú... Hermosas, poderosas y sobre todo..."

—Misteriosas...

Ichiko lo escucha, no sabe de que está hablando. Desde que lo conoce siempre ha sido así, de hablar por hablar, en extrañas metaforas que nadie comprende y no tienen traducción. Sonríe de lado, pero sus ojos siguen sin emoción.

Karamatsu la sostiene de las caderas y la carga a uno de los sofás. Ichiko quiere reír pero su personalidad no le permite ser más expresiva, unicamente le aprieta los hombros y cuando la acomodan en el sillón se queda quieta, como si ya hubiera muerto. Aquella imagen es una premonición para Karamatsu y no le falta mucho para desertar a su decisión, pero todos los pecados de Ichiko le pesan en la consciencia: las prostitutas muertas que aparecen en los callejones, los abortos que se han hecho a base de golpes y la desaparición de sus mejores muchachas de un momento a otro.

—Te amo— pronunció Karamatsu con un dolor en el pecho que le desgarraba el corazón y le rompía las costillas una a una.

—Lo sé... — le respondió ella y al cerrar los ojos sus mejillas se humedecieron con sus lágrimas. —Pero no me arrepiento de nada... Ni de sentir lo mismo por ti.

El chico le besa la frente, depositando sus últimas raciones de ternura y amor incondicional. La dama aprieta los ojos, el aire le falta, aún no se acostumbraba a sus modos tan gentiles. Karamatsu le pone las manos en el cuello y con los pulgares le aprieta la traquea para evitar que respirase. Ichiko no hace nada para defenderse, acepta sus acciones como si fueran un abrazo.

—C-Cán-t-tame...— Ichiko balbuceó entre saliva y tos.

Karamatsu cedió a su fuerza y el estrangulamiento se perdió por unos instantes. Esa simple palabra lo trasladó a los inicios de su relación. Vio a la madame vestida con su albornoz oscuro que le transparentaba la figura, las ventanas abiertas con las cortinas ondeando, la mañana llena de brillo y ellos follando a la vista de los demás por no atreverse a cerrar la puerta. "Cántame", su voz se escuchó como aquella vez y él, con todo el ánimo de sus dieciseis años entonó una absurda canción de animales.

—"Don't try to make them love you. Don't answer every call"— cantó enseguida. El vibrato de su voz no se debía al talento. Eran las lágrimas que buscaban la forma para no salir. El vínculo se rompía pero el amor se mantenía firme.

Karamatsu cerró los ojos y su voz se hizo más fuerte, opacando todo sonido del burdel. Gritó el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, pidiéndole disculpas por preferir a su familia en lugar de a ella. Sus pulgares se marcaron en la palidez de la prostituta, amoreteandole la piel, explotándole las venas de los ojos, inyectándolos de sangre. La mujer arañaba los almohadones y sus lágrimas fluían con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no la mataría de ese modo, no dejaría que sus sentimientos hicieran ver su Carnaval como un crimen pasional. La dejó respirar por unos instantes, y vio sus ojos sin color, perdidos en la tortura de un amor que aún seguía en ellos. Se puso de pie y se bebió el whisky que la Madame le sirvió y dejó el vaso caer, el sonido de su impacto en el suelo lo hizo respirar y agarró la astilla más grande. La apretó entre sus palmas y sintió la piel cortarse, tragó su dolor, y avanzó a la mujer que recuperaba el aire por que sus extremidades ya no se convulsionaban. Al acercarse a ella de nuevo, le abrió las piernas y en sus muslos deslizó el cristal, tanteando la suavidad de piel, y al tomar valor le rajó la vena femoral, alzándole un buen cacho de piel que explotó en un borbotón de sangre que llenó el mueble y el suelo de sangre. Ichiko se desangró enseguida, haciendo que se desvaneciera en el acto. Karamatsu cantó con más histeria y le clavó con más profundidad la parte del vaso. Ya no podía pensar, sus actos se dejaban llevar por el dolor de su pecho que le reclamaba por asesinar al amor de su vida. Tomó a Ichiko por los cabellos y su cuerpo muerto cayó al suelo, haciendo que su cara se llenase de sangre y dejase un rastro que continúo por la escalera.

—"Baby be a giant. Let the world be small"

Las prostitutas que salían de sus habitaciones, gritaban por el camino de sangre y por reconocer el cádaver de la madame. Al principio el escándalo fue comunicado a todos los pisos, pero al reconocer a Karamatsu, las voces se apagaron y todos desvíaban la mirada. Ichiko no valía tanto para comunicar su muerte. Osomatsu era el único que apreciaba la escena con admiración, y la voz de su hermano le pareció encantadora por primera vez, en ella se escuchaba la decepción, su avance a una nueva vida y en cada nota musical se diseñaba su nuevo nombre.

—Karamatsu "The Singer" Matsuno— comentó el mayor de los hermanos con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Karamatsu soltó la cabellera de Ichiko, su rostro se azotó desfigurado por los paseos agitados que recibió en la escalera, ni siquiera traía los tacones puestos, en alguna parte del burdel habrán terminado y las medias de red, eran hilos que apenas vestían las medias. Por un rato observó el cuerpo de su amante y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó una gargantilla y se la colocó en el cuello. Osomatsu giró los ojos por acto tan cursi, pero no le dijo nada. Era deber de la familia asesinar a alguien que la dañase, y ni el amor era tan poderoso para negarse a ser parte de los Matsuno; aceptaban vivir sin amor.

—Ironicamente, ella me decía así— respondió Karamatsu, aguantándose el llanto.

 _Go gentle to the light_  
 _I'm going to be there_  
 _I'm going to be there, yes I will_  
 _If all your days are nights_  
 _When you want me I'll be there_  
 _Say my name and I'll be there for you_


	3. ¿Asesino de Imitación?

**Observaciones:**

Aquí uso la personalidad de Choromatsu versión F6. Espero lograrlo xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

 **Asesino de imitación**

* * *

Todomatsu tenía las manos en la boca cuando su hermano terminó la historia, respirando con dificultad. Cuando bajó los brazos, sus dedos arrugaron la fina tela de su pantalón de vestir. De reojo, escudriñó las reacciones de sus otros hermanos: Ichimatsu se perdía acariciando la coronilla de su gato sin una oreja, Choromatsu miraba a Karamatsu con un extraño consentimiento y Osomatsu sonreía desde su punto de poder, con el orgullo de todo un líder por los bajos escrupulos de sus familiares. Su mirada chocó con la de Jyushimatsu y buscó en su sonrisa un antídoto para la calma.

—Mi turno— Choromatsu se levantó de su silla y caminó directo a un archivero cerca del escritorio de Osomatsu. Del bolsillo interior de su chaleco sacó una llave y abrió un cajón que a cierta distancia parecía no contener nada, sino fuera por un cuaderno que reposaba en su interior.

—No vine a tomar clases...— Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua y se quitó el sombrero. Su cabello nunca se mantenía en su lugar, era igual de rebelde que el resto de su persona.

—No es eso, Pajamatsu nos va a contar su más grande aventura— Osomatsu se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se estiró con gran pereza.

—¿De que nos vas hablar nii-san?— Todomatsu fue el primero en inclinarse al libro cuando Choromatsu lo colocó en la mesa del té, con las páginas dispuestas para que conocieran su contenido.

—¡Wooooow!— Jyushimatsu recorrió las páginas con gran velocidad, adelantándose a los hechos.

Ichimatsu le picó el hombro y con un gesto le dio a entender que se detuviera. Jyushimatsu obedeció al instante.

Karamatsu, en cambio, optaba por una pose de dolor al llevarse las manos a la frente y elevar el pecho. Nadie le prestaba atención, esperaban a que Choromatsu iniciase su historia.

—Documenté mi ritual para certificar que los rumores no exageren mis actos— comentó Choromatsu al limpiar las gafas y colocarselas de nuevo. Fue allí donde todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al tercer hermano mayor. Nadie más respiró, necesitaban con urgencia que les explicaranlas fotografías.

—¡Burazas! ¡Oi! ¡Burazas! ¡Asesiné al amor de mi vida! ¡Más respeto!

* * *

Choromatsu investigó a su víctima un par de años antes de su Carnaval. Contaba con documentos, fotografías y lugares donde su presa cometía crímenes dentro del territorio Matsuno. Se aprendió de memoria sus rutinas, teniendo un calendario de donde se podría encontrar en el día de su cumpleaños, como si fuera a llegar por invitación a su propia fiesta sorpresa. Era meticuloso, casi enfermizo, pero era algo que el resto de los hermanos no contaban dentro de su genética. Resultaron salvajes e impulsivos, comprobado por los asesinatos anteriores. Choromatsu lo tenía todo preparado como si desde hace años se dedicase a mutilar personas. En la noche de su mayoría de edad, se presentó en el Casino principal de su padre y se sentó en una de las mesas de black jack del centro, donde todos los excéntricos y con pensamientos de ganadores por el alcohol llegaban a apostar sus últimas fichas con el ideal de hacerse ricos por gracia de alguna musa de la buena fortuna. Osomatsu se encontraba en la área VIP, brindando con un par de señoritas que bebían directo de sus labios y se reían encantadas de sus malas bromas. Karamatsu alegraba la noche con su voz, haciéndola de un cantante cualquiera en el escenario. Todos se dedicaban a pasar la noche como cualquier otra, sin interrumpir en el Ritual de nombre de Choromatsu.

Las luces bajas y el olor a cigarillo contaminaban el Casino. Las mujeres se paseaban con vestidos que se les ajustaba en los pechos y el trasero, permitiéndole a la imaginación no trabajar demasiado. La bebida desfilaba en las bandejas de los meseros que se lo ofrecían a los clientes y el sonido de las máquinas avisaba cuando un perdedor se quedaba sin monedas. Las ventanas nunca se abrían, las cortinas se encargaban de encerrar el correr del tiempo en el antro. Nadie sabía cuando amanecía o llegaba la noche, la iluminación se encargaba de aturdir los sentidos de los presentes para que no salieran de allí hasta que no les quedase dinero. La muerte lenta dentro patrocinada por el vicio.

Una risa estrepitosa pasó por encima de la canción de Karamatsu, seguida por comentarios ridículos de un hombre hablando de sus riquezas y gran suerte para las apuestas. Choromatsu giró sobre su taburete, sus datos nunca se equivocaban, su premio de cumpleaños llegó tal y como las estadísticas dijeron. Se sintió orgulloso de su inteligencia.

—¿Qué tanto sonríe, señor Matsuno?— le preguntó el crupier que lo atendia en el juego de 21.

—Es una gran noche— Choromatsu respondió y pidió una carta más. Nunca ganaba la casa cuando el jugaba y no recorría a las trampas; era un buen jugador.

El hombre de las carcajadas tomó asiento a su lado y le dio una gran palmada en la espalda —¡Muchacho! ¿Con que jugando black jack? ¡Te voy a enseñar como lo hace un campéon de verdad! ¡Dinerozanzu!— y le pidió al crupier que iniciasen una nueva partida.

Choromatsu dejó su apuesta luego de Choromatsu. Ambos se pusieron atentos a las cartas que el azar les entregaba.

—Iyami-san, nunca falta a una cita— comentó el crupier luego de repartir las cartas.

Iyami le pidió silencio, tenía que analizar su juego y empezar su trampa. Una de tantas para salir victorioso como muchas veces.

Choromatsu lo estudiaba sin ser obvio, su mirada reposaba en las picas de su carta, como si dudase de pedir otra o mantenerse con esa cantidad. Era su estado natural, de ser meticuloso y paciente, en excepción de la presencia de sus hermanos que le irritaban como si se le acabase el mundo.

—¡Otra más!— Habló Iyami sacando de sus pensamientos a Choromatsu.

Choromatsu se preguntó con que papel vendría hoy: viudo, millonario en busca de amor, un marido decepcionado, un padre orgulloso, un actor famoso de otro país, un músico de renombre, un empresario en su mejor época. —También para mí— dijo al unirse al juego del tramposo. Cualquier papel que Iyami se metiera en la cabeza lo desarrollaba con gran veracidad que hasta Choromatsu le llegó a creer durante sus investigaciones.

Las reglas del ritual de la familia prohibían recibir ayuda de los miembros con más experiencia en el arte de asesinar, pero no decía nada con que fueran parte del decorado de la escena del crimen. Choromatsu levantó la mano como si estuviera participando en clase y la bajó con la misma autoridad de una respuesta correcta. Iyami no se percató del movimiento por ahogarse en su carcajada del triunfo por llevarse otra ronda del black jack con un excelente 21. El crupier puso una cara de confusión por el movimiento del chico Matsuno, y su gesto se acrecentó cuando Karamatsu bajó del escenario de un brinco. Un casino no es el sitio ideal para prestarle atención a un cantante a menos que este regalando dinero, así que nadie se quejó de la falta de una canción en medio de tantas apuestas importantes.

Karamatsu se quitó el chaleco y se lo puso detrás del hombro, desfilando en su propia pasarela imaginaria. Una mujer de edad le guiñó el ojo y el chico se le acercó a reverenciarla, dejarle un cálido beso en la mano y continuar su camino. Hay que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ser galante

—Mister Iyami— Karamatsu le presentó un sobre.

—¿Sí?— Iyami vio primero los zapatos brillosos de quien le hablaba y con lentitud subió por sus prendas finas hasta llegar a su rostro. —¿Qué quiere?— le preguntó parpadeando.

—Darle una gran noticia ¡Ha sido seleccionado para ser parte de nuestra mesa especial en el área VIP de los salones dorados!— Karamatsu sonrió y le extendió una invitación que sostenía como sí se tratase de un cigarro.

Choromatsu alzó una ceja por tanta palabrería y limpió sus gafas para suplicarle a la Diosa de la Paciencia que no le hiciera asesinar a su hermano en lugar del estafador. Karamatsu era demasiado bombo y platillo, dolía tenerlo cerca.

—¡Fabuloso! ¡Ya era hora que me dieran esto!— Iyami le arrebató la invitación. La leyó con rapidez y con la misma se dirigió al fondo del casino.

El crupier dudó en preguntar si existían dichas salas porque no tenía conocimiento de ellas. Choromatsu supo leerle la mente y le sonrió para aplacarle las dudas. Sin más rodeos le agradeció a Karamatsu por su gran interpretación de lo que hubiera hecho, al apretarle el hombro y tomó su propia ruta para "Los Salones Dorados".

Choromatsu pasó por una oficina y abrió un cajón. De el sacó unos guantes negros de cuero y se los calzó dedo por dedo, con la elegancia de un mozo a punto de iniciar sus labores. Ese detalle a su persona le aumentaba belleza debido a su seriedad y entrega. Una sonrisa se formó de sus labios cuando abrió otro cajón para coger sus herramientas de trabajo. En la puerta lo observaba Osomatsu y Karamatsu, ya no podían hacer nada por él. Lo que quedaba del camino lo tenía que cruzar a solas, a enfrentarse a una muerte o morir en la vergüenza de no lograrlo. Los hermanos vieron que abriera un maletín y sacase una tira de cuero con herramientas de quirofano, una cámara fotográfica y como llenaba una jeringa de un líquido transparente . La diferencia del actuar distaba mucho: ellos, unos malditos salvajes; Choromatsu, la táctica en persona. Se miraron entre ellos cuando Choromatsu dejó el cuartucho, ahora eran simples vigilantes que no harían nada más que observar.

Los pasillos a los falsos "Salones Dorados" eran un laberinto para ir a los cuartos de sistema, electricidad, cocina y agua. Choromatsu se cruzó con algunos guardias que le saludaban con respeto por el nivel de su cargo y futuro heredero de los casinos como decían los rumores. Era lo más creíble debido a la personalidad del tercer hijo. No estaban lejos de la realidad, el cargo para ocupar los "Pubs del Este" sería suyo si lograba adoptar un nuevo nombre.

Cuando llegó a los "Salones Dorados", Iyami se quejaba de la falta de educación de sus anfitriones al tenerlo en una habitación con una sola mesa en el centro y ninguna ventana.

—¡Malditos ricos y sus excentricidades! ¡Parece que van a asesinar a alguien este lugar asqueroso!— Iyami alzaba las manos para hacer más grandes sus quejas.

—Los reportes de mis investigaciones me dictan que usted estafó a varias mujeres de la zona, dejándolas en ceros en sus cuentas bancarias, ¿es así?— Choromatsu leía unas notas en la pantalla de su tablet.

—¿Qué?— Iyami se volteó y le hizo una mueca al chico que en seguida reconoció —¿Acaso tú no estabas sentado junto a mí?

—Las deudas del casino suele trasladarlas a cuentas de pensiones de ancianos ¿cómo logra obtener el permiso para aquello?

—¿Qué dices? Todo es mentira— Iyami se excusó al abanicarse con su mano. —Todo el dinero que tengo es real. Sabes, no trabajo porque todo mi dinero es de una herenciazanzu. No tengo de que preocuparme— si Choromatsu no supiera quien es, hubiese caído en su modo tan perfecto de mentir.

—Tiene tres divorcios y en todos se ha quedado con la casa, ¿mala suerte en el amor?— Choromatsu apagó la tablet y revisó su maletín.

—Muchacho, no sé de que hablas. Todo es de una herencia. ¡Se me olvidaba!— Iyami se levantó la manga de su traje y vio la hora. —Tengo que irme, mañana tengo mucho que hacer— y le dio la espalda al chico para huir con estilo de los "Salones Dorados".

Choromatsu sacó la jeringa y se la clavó en el cuello al estafador. Antes que este reaccionase al ataque, caía de rostro contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado junto con su voz. Sin embargo, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, nerviosos por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Choromatsu se quitó el chaleco y se quedó con la camisa en color blanco, lo único que hizo fue doblarse las mangas para que quedasen por encima del codo. Arrastró el cuerpo de Iyami hasta la mesa del centro y con varios tropiezos por el peso del hombre, lo trepó. Iyami movía los ojos por toda la habitación, y las venas de la frente se le marcaban por el desespero y la necesidad de pedir ayuda. —Imposible, le he inyectado haloperidol. Esta droga se usa para enfermos de esquizofrenia Pero, a cierta cantidad, se paraliza el cuerpo y el habla, pero se siente dolor y uno percibe con gran nitidez lo que va ocurrir. En resumen, admirará su propia muerte— explicó al ir preparando sus materiales a la derecha de Iyami. —Leo lo bastante que decidí recrear el modus operandi del asesino de "Inocencia Criminal", estudié sus técnicas por varios años y puedo asegurarle que mi imitación tendrá su mérito.

Choromatsu empezó a fotografiar a Iyami puesto en la mesa y su captura lo dejó meditando. El hombre miraba al lente con los ojos totalmente abiertos, como si gritase a través de la mirada. Se topó con alguien totalmente cuerdo que sabía de como abusar de la ingenuidad de las personas, de allí, que mal gastase su dinero sin remordimiento. Pronto, el territorio Matsuno tendría una lacra menos. —Cómo verá, entre mis cosas, tengo un escarpelo— y levantó un cuchillo con cierra que podía cortar el hueso con facilidad si se tenía maestría. —Así que lo primero que haré, será dividirle el pecho en una cruz para jugar con sus órganos internos— habló como si explicase una clase de ciencias. —Pero usaré primero un bisturí.

Iyami sudaba y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Por su nivel de desesperación le ordenaba a su cuerpo a moverse pero no cedía ni un milímetro. Esa presión amenazaba con matarlo de un derrame cerebral por tanto pensar.

Choromatsu le abrió la ropa, marcó con puntos un camino de corte en forma de cruz en su pecho y tomó fotografías de cada paso. Por ratos leía unas notas que trajo consigo para no salirse del balance, tenía que recrear una de las escenas que más impacto como lector le había causado, cuando tenía unos trece años más o menos.

—Está sudando— Choromatsu le limpió el sudor de la frente a Iyami con un pañuelo y sujetó el bisturí. Lo introdujo en el inicio de los pectorales y una gota de sangre brotó, junto con una línea rojiza que comenzó a ampliarse al recorrer las marcas de la cruz dibujada.

Iyami apretaba los ojos y las venas de su frente se ensanchaban a nada de explotar por el dolor que sentía. La cara se le puso roja por no sacar su sufrimiento. Choromatsu se detuvo al fotografíar el estado de la víctima y continuó abriendo su piel hasta que completó la cruz. Las manos enguantadas de Choromatsu levantaron la piel como si pelase un plátano. El hombre abrió los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron a los costados, derrámandose en la mesa.

—Me gusta la tranquilidad, más no la soledad como a mi hermano Ichimatsu. La gente suele confundir una cosa con otra, por eso me agrada que no esté gritando— Choromatsu hundió el bisturí, apuñalando a Iyami, seguía el mismo recorrido para abrirle el cuerpo y descubrir sus músculos y los huesos . Para un corte más profundo usó el escarpelo y se dio cuenta que su corte no fue nada fino cuando se topó con una clavícula. —Un error que no se puede corregir— Choromatsu torció la boca y fotografió su fallo. Iyami seguía consciente, era una verdadera lástima que por tanto dolor no se hubiese desmayado.

Choromatsu cambió todos los planes de imitación. Era su primer asesinato y sería mucho pedir que saliese perfecto. Más tenía a un hombre en una mesa con el toráx abierto, con la sangre burbujeando en cada costado de la mesa. Pronto moriría de una hemorragia y se notaba por que por ratos, los ojos se le ponían lechosos. Choromatsu observó a su víctima con el escarpelo atorado en la clavícula, a unos cuantos milímetros de perforarle el cuello. Tomó la herramienta y como si rebanase una rodaja de pan, avanzó con el filo hasta perforarle la manzana de Adán y con el mentón levemente dividido. La sangre pringó en la camisa del asesino, las gotas danzaron traviesas en la blancura de la prenda y en su rostro. Se pasó la mano por la cara y un manchón rojizo le tiñó la cara. La limpieza del acto se fue al carajo por la falta de control de su primera muerte, en eso era como todos sus hermanos, había dejado una escena del crimen, totalmente cubierta de su rastro. Negó, ya tendría años en mejorar su técnica.

Cuando volteó a ver a Iyami, era una masa pálida que exponía parte de sus costillas. Sonrió al sacarle el cuchillo del cuello y lo limpió con un pañuelo. Tomó unas últimas fotografías y se puso a armar un reporte de los errores cometidos en su labor para hablarlo con sus hermanos mayores. Todo en él, tenía un grado máximo de seriedad.

—Osomatsu, Karamatsu, cumplí con el ritual de la familia— le habló a una cámara oculta en una esquina de la habitación y señaló el cadáver sobre la mesa —pero no del modo que me esperaba— dijo al quitarse las gafas.

—Bienvenido a la familia Choromatsu "El Lector" Matsuno— la voz de Osomatsu salió de alguna parte de la habitación.

Choromatsu hizo una leve reverencia y agradeció con sumo respeto. Su yo interno no estaba feliz con su hazaña, le faltó más estudio...


End file.
